


An Eye For An Eye

by PressCancel



Series: Despair is Universal [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, God this worldbuilding is horrible, Haha another one, Kaede had gone mad with power, Mention of blood, Not Beta Read, This one's all over the place, have you ever tried to go mad without power, the timeline for this is confusing af, trust me it's pretty hard, why do I love the mastermind Kaede idea sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PressCancel/pseuds/PressCancel
Summary: Shuichi was dead.So Kirumi was dead.Tsumugi was dead.So one day Kaede would die in the place of another.A perfect balance.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Despair is Universal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162706
Kudos: 10





	An Eye For An Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so it's another chapter, I love this au more than I should, considering it's horrible, but whatever
> 
> Everything's written in italics because 1) flashback scene!!! *jazz hands* and 2) I have an unhealthy love for the way the italics make the text look

_"Shuichi, are you okay?"_

_Kaede knelt in front of her boyfriend, a worried expression on her face._

_Shuichi was paralyzed, unable to respond._

_He was bent over in the floor, as he had been when she found him. He was breathing, but small, quick breaths, and Kaede didn't know enough first aid to help._

_"I'm going to get Kirumi, okay?"_

_She didn't know why she went for Kirumi. Maybe because she seemed the most competent. Maybe because the maid was like a mother to her, a real mother, who could help when Kaede needed it._

_The blood was on the sheets._

_When Kaede had first seen Shuichi's body, her first thought wasn't,_ it's Shuichi, _or_ who did it, _it was the blood on the sheets. They'd never be able to get that out._

_Then the realization set in._

_Someone had killed Shuichi._

_They'd pay._

* * *

_"How did you get here?" The girl in front of Kaede looked absolutely livid._

_"Used your handbook. It was surprisingly easy to get it."_

_"You know I can kill you, right? You broke the rules. I get to punish you."_

_"Well, yes. But I figured you'd find this prospect a lot more entertaining."_

_"Well, then spit it out. I don't have all day."_

_"If I were to, say, join you, the mastermind, in creating an, ah, more Despair-filled learning environment, what would you say to that proposal?~"_

* * *

_Kaede looked at the dead body before her. It was perfect._

_Shuichi was dead._

_So Kirumi was dead._

_Tsumugi was dead._

_So one day Kaede would die in the place of another._

_A perfect balance._

_Despite everything, Kaede laughed. She laughed a hollow sound that tore at her lungs, weakening her and forcing her to kneel._

_But ah, she knew the secret. The one no one else knew._

_Her love was still alive._

_After all, she still had to break his heart._

**Author's Note:**

> Haha the timeline for this is totally fucked, blame my brain, what I'm thinking is that first Shuichi dies(killed by Kirumi), then Kaede joins Tsumugi as another mastermind but betrays her. At that point, Kaede is the mastermind, when she kills Rantaro and dies. Shuichi's voice in the first one's flashback was likely a hallucination. Then, after everyone woke up, they found out she was the mastermind.


End file.
